fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fangzahn - Wo man singt...
thumb|120px|right|Seite 21 thumb|120px|right|Seite 22 thumb|120px|right|Seite 23 Janny Timm präsentiert mit Fangzahn ein Abenteuer in der World of Darkness. Dies ist das erste Kapitel. Quelltext *Einleitung *Kapitel 1: Wo man singt... *Kapitel 2: Von Prinzen und... *Kapitel 3: Die Band... die Band! *Kapitel 4: Kumm bi de Nacht *Kapitel 5: Der alte Mann, die alte Mühle *Kapitel 6: Dramatis Personae Wo man singt... Am ersten Abend in der neuen Stadt. Alle kleinen Vampire stromern herum, suchen Nahrung und Unterhaltung und nerven ihren Spielleiter mit überflüssigen Detailfragen. Wirrköpfe, die einfach wahllos umherirren, laufen bald vor eine Wand, an welcher ein interessantes Plakat verkündet: "Fangzahn" heute Abend in der FABRIK Einlaß 21.00, Beginn 22.00 ''Eintritt 12,-'' Noch augenfälliger als der geringe Eintrittspreis ist die hübsche schwarze Rose in der Mitte des Plakats, die augenfällig an das Wappen der Toreador erinnert (oder aber auch nur an eine Rose). Klarköpfe, die erstmal eventuelle Kontakte abschöpfen oder ihr Straßenwissen testen, stoßen ebenfalls auf Hinweise in Bezug auf selbige Veranstaltung. Es soll da wohl diese Band geben, tja, weiß auch nich', wo die her sind. Singen Englisch... meistens jedenfalls. So in die Richtung Gothicpunk, alles ziemlich dark... und hart auch irgendwie... schnell, naja. Der Typ ist ein echter Gitarrero. Also, wie ihr ausseht, müßt ihr da echt hin. Wieso, da will ich gar nichts mit sagen... cool, man. Nun ja, kurz: In der augenfällig der Dunkelheit anheimgefallenen Stadt, in der die Gebäude so hoch in den trüben Himmel ragen, zwischen sich die Straßenschluchten, in denen sich nur vereinzelte Gestalten von Hauseingang zu Hauseingang drücken, tut sich uns eine helle Tür auf. Ein schräg-links darüber plazierter Neonpfeil bekundet: Abenteurer, bitte hier. Alle Versuche der Charaktere, mit etwaigen anderen Untoten innerhalb Hamburgs in Kontakt zu treten, schlagen fehl. Es gibt keine Informationen, ob und wer hier herrscht. Sollte es zu auffälligen Maskeradebrüchen kommen, werden sie in gewohnter Qualität von der Polizei verfolgt. Näheres im Hamburg-Quellenbuch. Wenn es die Gruppe nicht schafft, rechtzeitig, das heißt bis spätestens 02.00 Uhr bei der Fabrik aufzuschlagen, hat sie dieses Abenteuer verpaßt. Es ist also idealerweise 21.00 Uhr, und die Spielercharaktere stehen idealerweise in der Barnerstraße vor der Fabrik und kramen nach Kleingeld in ihren Taschen. Wer Zeit hat, sich unter's Publikum zu mischen, um Informationen zu fischen, erhält die schon oben genannten Statements über die Band. Musikalisch scheint jede Menge erwartet zu werden: Mit Bad-Religion-T-Shirt bestückte 16jährige schwören darauf, dies sei ein Punk-Konzert, bleichgeschminkte und kajalte Maskarafreaks in schwarzen Hochzeitskleidern und Schnabelschuhen erwarten Wolfsheim oder Das Ich auf geheimer Tournee. Einer mit hochtoupierter Frisur und einigen mystischen Zeichen auf den sehnigen Oberarmen will schon Glen Danzig durch den Seiteneingang 'reinschlüpfen gesehen haben. Haben dann alle ihre Karten und sind anstandslos durch die Waffenkontrolle (!) gekommen und mußte deshalb auch kein Brujah leider draußen bleiben, ist es an der Zeit, die Stimmung in der Fabrik zu beschreiben. Wie hoffentlich im Moment des Eintretens schon klar ist, bevorzugt das Publikum im allgemeinen schwarze Kleidung. Im Besonderen sind da und dort noch okkulte Symbole zu erkennen, befestigt an allen möglichen Körperteilen. Langhaarige Gestalten prägen den Gesamteindruck. Hier und da drücken sich klandestine Figuren in den Ecken herum. Dunkle Ecken und schattige Flecken scheint es hier im Übermaß zu geben. 640px Vor der Bühne wie auf dem Rang herrscht eine gespannte Atmosphäre der demonstrativen Gelassenheit. Der ganze Raum ist sehr spärlich ausgeleuchtet. Andere Vampire scheinen nicht anwesend zu sein. Bei einem sehr guten Auspex-Wurf fällt dennoch jemand auf. In eine weite Motorradjacke gekleidet, angetan mit einer dunklen Jeans und festen Stiefeln sitzt in einer der Ecken, hinter einer Säule, halb verdeckt von übereinander gestapelten Bänken eine strubbelhaarige Person. Der bleiche und blonde Twen (?) Trägt ein T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck No Remorse und einen Button am Revers Aleister loves you. So dicht kommt aber noch kein Spielercharakter an ihn (ja, er ist der Kapuzige) heran; denn plötzlich, bzw. auf einmal geht das spärliche Licht ganz aus und ein melodisches Summen erfüllt den Raum.Als erstes erhellt sich die Bühne etwas. Zum zweiten fällt ein dort sich leicht in den Hüften schwingender Musiker auf. Er hält eine Gitarre und sich selber lässig. Schwarzglänzendes Haar fällt ihm strähnig über die knochigen Schultern. Obwohl seine Bikers das einzig Kräftige an ihm zu sein scheinen, strahlt er dennoch Selbstsicherheit und Überzeugungskraft aus. "N'Abend, Hamburg! Ich bin Nick, und dies ist Fangzahn!" Nick hat eine melodische, tiefe Stimme, sein Gesicht ist beschattet; zusätzlich hängt ihm noch das Haar bis übers Kinn. Unter der Strähne leuchten zwei bleiche Augen auf, als er den zweiten Akkord anschlägt, und... es beginnt ein melodisches Punk-Gothic-Wave-Rockstück mit sehr melancholischem Text :Und alles, wär' es meins, :dann würd' ich es vergraben, :ich zähle meine Gaben, :und zähle nur bis eins. Die Musik sollte den Spielercharakteren gefallen, dem Publikum gefällt sie zumindest. Toreadore der Party werden hin und weg sein, und selbst ein Brujah wird zugeben, daß der Typ zwei, drei gute Riffs drauf hat. Die gesamte Band besteht aus vier Musikern. Schlagzeug und Baß werden von typischen Vertretern dieser Gattung bedient. An der Orgel bzw. am Keyboard steht ein etwas auffälliger Geselle. In seinem schicken Zweireiher, der Krawatte und der runden Brille wirkt er so passend wie die lila Kuh auf der Weide. Zusätzlich ist sein Haar noch seitengescheitelt. Doch auch er scheint seine Sache zu verstehen. Vielleicht sorgen sich die Spieler erst mal ums Essen oder Tanzen ein wenig,... und dann war da doch noch... Tja, sobald die Party oder der größte Teil der Party in einer Ecke zusammensteht, nähert sich aus dem Nichts diese oben beschriebene Person (Aleister loves you). Na,... (Weiter geht es mit dem Kapitel Von Prinzen und....) Janny Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Janny Timm